


Fairy Tail: No Appreciation

by ZaphodScotsman



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Island - Freeform, No Appreciation, lamia scale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaphodScotsman/pseuds/ZaphodScotsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Wendy joined Lamia Scale, and before the Grand Magic Games, Chelia Blendy had been feeling upset: she was never appreciated for what courageous actions she did, not even by her cousin Sherry. And she started to feel this way after she helped to stop a thief, but nobody showed appreciation for her efforts: just anger. Feeling betrayed, she decides to run away to a new country. But on the way, she gets washed away in a storm and ends up on an island she hasn't heard of before...</p><p>I own nothing but the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tail: No Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know, this story is a crossover with another franchise. However, to avoid turning off any potential audiences, which franchise it's a crossover with shall not be revealed until at some point during the story.
> 
> Also there may be a few out of character moments, just a warning.
> 
> And once again, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me.

You all know Chelia Blendy as Wendy Marvell's opponent during the Grand Magic Games, then her best friend. However, what you don't know is why she was chosen to participate in the games instead of her cousin Sherry.

It all began in 1991, a few months before the games began. Actually, it was before the Tenrou Island members of Fairy Tail had been relocated and rejoined Fairy Tail. Chelia was on a mission with her cousin Sherry and another guy named Lyon. They had taken a job stating that a thief was on the loose and the reward was 1700 jewels for his capture, and they were all determined to finish the job. But they had been traveling all day and Chelia was starting to get bored.

"Come on, when will this thief show up?" she grumbled.

"Be patient, Chelia love," said Sherry. "He'll come when he comes, love."

"Which will take forever," Chelia groaned. Eventually, however, the thief did show up, and all three charged at him. But the thief proved to be capable of handling them without any trouble, despite being outnumbered. In the end, only Chelia was left standing.

"You can mess with me," she said, "but nobody is allowed to mess with my friends." And she punched the thief in the stomach. The thief just laughed.

"Nice punch," he said. "Too bad it's weak compared to that of your friends. In fact, they see you as the weakest member of Lamia Scale."

"I'm not weak," said Chelia, "I'm just as strong as my friends. And I'm ready to throw down!" And with that, she ran to attack him again, but the punch he gave was stronger and forced her into a tree! She fell to the ground and ended up breaking a rib, she also twisted her left foot when she tried to stand up. In addition, she broke her left index finger and her right foot got sprained. At this point, Lyon and Sherry got up and began to attack the thief again. But Sherry broke her arm in the process. Nevertheless, Lyon subdued the thief in the end and he was taken to jail.

Back at the guild hall, Lyon showed great concern for Sherry's broken leg.

"Oh, Sherry, please be ok," he begged. But I'm sorry to say, nobody bothered to see how Chelia was, not even her sister or the Guild Master, even though her injuries were far worse.

"Uh, what about me?" Chelia asked. "My injuries are more worse than my cousin's injuries and..."

"Shut up Chelia," said Lyon. "We don't have time to take care of a shadow."

"A shadow?"

"Yeah that's right: you're just a shadow of your cousin."

"In fact, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't even be here," Toby agreed.

"It's your fault we were attacked," said Sherry. "If you hadn't asked when he would, show up, he wouldn't have heard us and it could've been more easier to take him down!"

"But Sherry," Chelia tried to protest, "I..."

"You may be a god slayer," said Ren, "but you're nothing compared to Jura."

"Surely, you can't..." But Chelia's protests were drowned by the other members, who kept unfairly comparing her to older members, calling her Sherry's shadow, and blaming her for the injuries of her teammates. In the end, it was too much to take, so Chelia went up to her room.

Afterwards, Chelia used her magic to heal her own injuries, but she was still upset. She remembered how the thief claimed she was weak compared to her guild mates and that they saw her as the weakest member of Lamia Scale. Combined with the rudeness of her teammates, she decided he was right. For the first time ever, she felt unappreciated.

"Well, if those fart-knockers see me as weak," she said angrily, "then I'll just run away from Lamia Scale and never come back!" So she packed up her bags and left her house, without telling anybody, not even the guild master. She left Margaret Town and planned to never return, little realizing that she would find herself regretting her decision one day...


End file.
